The Last Morning of the Presidency
by TatianaTova
Summary: This is story #5 in the Their Lives, Their Thoughts Series. The title says everything.


**Notes:**

**This work is very personal for me; several situations which you will be reading about are part of my family history. My grandmother was pregnant with my father when her uncle asked her to stay with them. Thanks to G-d almighty she did not. Her uncle and 32 members of her family were born alive in their house.**

**My cousin who I love dearly had 15 miscarriages. The German doctor created her miracle, a daughter. I was not with her in the office, but her husband literally froze and the doctor explained why he wants to help them.**

**I do not know if Andrea Wyatt is Jewish or not, but for the purpose of this work, she is.**

**I do not expect reviews, but it really helps if you just let me know if I should write again. Thank you.**

**(See the end of the work for ****more notes****.)**

Work Text:

The last morning of the presidency.

The sun touched my face and I opened my eyes. This is the last morning of my presidency, I was here 8 years. I cannot believe, that 8 years ago I stood in the pouring rain for the first time taking my oath of office. Who could think that the Jewish girl whose family came to the United State of America with only the clothes on their back in eighteen-hundreds would be the first female president of this great country? I did not think that I will ever be the president. I wanted to serve my country, my people, but until the father of my children put this thought in my head, I never thought about it.

I turned my head and I see him sleeping next to me. I never thought after divorcing him that I ever again will be with him. He made me so sad. His entire demeanor was sad. But something changed and this man made me the happiest woman in the world. He gave me two children when I gave up. He made me the president when I gave up. He made my life what it is now. How he managed it? I do not know.

Wait, I do know…

When we met, I was finishing my underaged program. He was at the party which I did not what to attend. I was too busy writing a final paper, and I needed to finish it as quickly as possible, but I had writer's block and I could not break it. I came to the party thinking that I will have a drink or two and come back to my paper with a fresh perspective. When I entered the room, I did not see him, but after I had my first drink, I felt that someone was looking at me. I looked around and I saw a man standing in the corner. When our eyes met, I saw wonder in his eyes, but his demeanor did not show a bit of curiosity. I do not know how, but I knew immediately that he was a Jew; and following my bubbe's logic, I just assumed that he would be safe to talk to and enjoy a party with. I walked straight to him, and said, "Hi." His eyes never left mine, and he simply answered, "Hi." I asked him a question about the party, he answered. He asked me a question, I answered. The next thing I knew, we seated outside, the clock showed 2 am, we talked about the paper that I was writing, and in between, he read me poetry. He did not read known poets, he read unknown and modern, but all of them somehow were related to my paper. At 3 am I told him that I liked to continue this conversation, but I really needed to get back to my room and finish the paper. He offered to walk me to my room. When we got there, he asked if he can see me again. I gave him my phone and said, "Good-night." I did not write that night, I fell asleep at the desk, but in the morning, it took me only one hour to finish the paper. I did not check it, I did not proofread it, but I knew that the paper was well written.

Next time I saw him 3 weeks had passed. He called me and asked what grade I got, and invited me to have lunch with him. For the next 2 years, we saw each other sporadically. I worked on my graduate glasses. By some reason I did not date; when my girlfriend tried to set me up for the date, I always declined. I did not date him, I just met him ones or twice a month and we talked about my school and papers. The day I graduated with a Masters degree in Political Science was the happiest day for my family. No one before me in my family had a Masters degree. My bubbe was crying, my father looked at me and said that he never was prouder in his life. Mama just hugged me and said that now its time to find a nice Jewish boy and give her two-three grandchildren. While she was hugging me, "a nice Jewish boy" approached us. He said, "Good morning. Congratulations. I… brought you a gift. I… thought that you would like this book." He gave me a book of modern poets. I thanked him. "Who is this nice man?" was the question that I heard from my bubbe. I apologized and introduced Toby to my family. The exchange of the looks between my mama and papa, and the wink of my bubbe sealed Toby's fate, he was invited to have the celebratory lunch at my home with all family. And I mean it, ALL family: 7 aunts and 10 uncles, 22 cousins, as well as my brother who was not able to be at the graduation. The moment Tobi entered the house, we both knew he was my fiancé. Before we even talked, we were seated next to each other, and I apologized for my family. He told me not to worry because he used to it, he added that he has a family too. But not that large.

Later I find out that his family survived the Holocaust. His grandfather died in Auschwitz. 32 members his immediate family, including a 6-month-old baby, were burned alive by Nazis in a family house. Only his grandmother with her 10-year-old son, who picked up a neighbor's 10-year-old daughter, managed to survive in Ghetto. The children got married as soon as they turn 17. Toby was their third child, the first one who was born in United State, his two older sisters were born on the way to the USA. His brother, David, was born two years later. Toby did not like talking about his childhood or his father. Many years late, Josh finally beat some sense into him. I still do not know what he told Toby, but whatever he did it worked; Toby finally forgave his father, and out children had two grandfathers and two grandmothers.

Back to the day when I graduated. By the end of the lunch which became dinner everyone, I am not kidding, everyone was talking about our wedding. We did not date, we never talked about family or children, and here seating at the table in my parent's house the man, who was my friend, in the eyes of my entire family became my fiancé. I excused myself and asked Toby to come with me. I heard a jock from one of my cousins and a slap on the back of his head. We exited the house and began walking towards a small park around the corner. I began to apologize for my family. I told him that if I knew that they will react this way I would let him know in advance. He told me that lately any girl that he talked to, his mother considered his future wife. That he was set up on too many first dates in Shul, and that Rabbi already asked him when he can pull out huppah for him. He asked me if something like this happening with me. I told him that I managed to postpone the onset of matrimonial overrun only because I needed to finished school and papa was extremely proud of me, but my luck is over, and they will insist on me getting married. Toby looked at me and asked if we could save each other from our families. I asked him what he meant. He looked around; looked in my eyes; knelt, and asked, "Andria, will you marry me? You make me happy. Please, marry me." I looked at him and something made me say, "Yes." I did not love him; I did not know him. I knew that he loved poetry, good food, his siblings and does not like talking about his father. I knew that he had a good education, and he worked in politics. Nothing else, but I agreed to marry him. Was I wrong? I do not know, but if I did not agree then, I would not be here today. Because today is one hundred, no one thousand present belongs to him.

The wedding was not a big affair, only family and a few friends, no more than 45 people. Toby signed a ketubah. Rabbi and Toby's friend sign it too. My three cousins and David were holding huppah. My father and Toby's walked him to it; my mother and Toby's walked me to him. Rabbi read all seven blessings, Toby broke a glass, everyone screamed Mazel Tov, and we were married. We were happy that day. We were…

We were married. I tried to be a good Jewish wife: breakfast, lunch, and dinner on the table; clean sheets on the bed; clean house; and a full-time job. Two months later I was putting breakfast on the table when I became dizzy, really dizzy. If Toby did not enter the kitchen, I would fell down. It took him less than a minute to pick me up and carry me downstairs. He asked a neighbor to drive us to the nearest hospital. Two hours later we were told that I was pregnant. We were so happy. Extremely happy. The doctor told me to take it easy, gave me a prescription for vitamins and told me to see my OBGYN. We thanked him, and my husband brought me home and waited on me hand and foot. We were so-so-so happy, until….

15 miscarriages late and divorce we no longer were happy. He begged me not to file for divorce. He told me that he will do anything for me, but I was adamant. I knew, if I divorce him, I would be happy. How wrong I was… I was as unhappy when I was married to him, but I was even unhappier being divorced from him. I still looked for the doctor who would help me to have a baby. I found one. He promised me a child. I asked Toby to help me. He agreed. The procedure did not work. I gave up…

Toby called me two months later and said, that there is a doctor. He helped a few people who gave up all hope. He asked me if I like to come and talk to him. I agreed, but I told him that it would be the last time. Toby agreed. He managed to schedule the last appointment of the day. When we were invited to the doctor's office, he greeted us, and Toby froze. The doctor was in his 70th, with blond hair, typical Northern-European with thick glasses. On top of it, he spoke with a thick German accent. He invited us to take a seat, I seat down, Toby stood. He did not move from the moment the doctor spoke. The tension in the room was palpable. The doctor looked at Toby, at me, and his desk. He removed his glasses and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He looked back up at Toby and said, "Mr. Ziegler, I know what you think. You are a Jew, and I am a German. I was born in 1932 in Germany, I was in Hitler Jugend, and my father was in SS. I know what he and his friends did to your family and many other families. I saw it with my own eyes. I never would be able to forget it. I dedicated my life to bring babies to this world, to help women to become mothers. I know that you do not trust me, but I also know that you would not be here if you had any other chance to have a child. Please give me a chance to help your wife to become a mother, and maybe, only maybe, I would be one step close to being forgiven by God Almighty for the sins of my father." He looked at Toby. I did not see tears in the doctor's eyes, I saw only hope, hope that Toby will give him a chance to help us. Toby nodded and took a chair next to me. The doctor asked a lot of questions, checked all the tests that were done before, and ordered many more. Three months later I was pregnant with two babies. The doctor transferred me to his partner who was specializing in delivering babies. For the next 11 years, until the doctor's death, on my children's birthday, I sent Thank you card to him with their photo. When Toby found what I was doing, the last five cards had his signature too.

We were happy again. We were family even though we were not married. We had our children; we knew that we were connected to the rest of our lives. I began loving him again… I am not sure, maybe I just began loving him. But he was there for our children and for me. He made sure that I had enough rest, but in the beginning, I had to tell him what I needed and what he needed to do. He learned quickly. He became an incredible father. And husband? To me… I did not understand what was going on with us. When I went to Gaza, and I was the only official who did not die or got injured, something changed between us even more. The day when I came back, he met me at the airport. He hugged me, I barely managed to breathe he hugged me with all his strength. He took me home. My mother was crying, I was crying, Toby was crying, children were crying; for more than an hour, we could not stop. When we finally stopped, I was exhausted. Toby drew a bath for me. Why I was in it, he put children to beds and sent my mother home. He pulled out my nightgown and rob and left it on my bed. He prepared tea and some sandwiches. When I got to the kitchen, he made me a cup of tea and fed me. I was exhausted, he carried me to the bed, covered me with blankets, I took his hand and asked him to stay. I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up in the middle of the night crying, he soothed my tears with kisses and hugs. I do not remember who initiated sex, most likely it was I, but after so many years we again were husband and wife. I needed him more than I needed anything else that night, and he was there for me.

I knew why he talked to the reporters about the shuttle. He blamed himself for the death of David. He did not understand why he did not see that David was ready to commit suicide. He wanted to save three people and he did not know how to do it without committing treason. He hoped that they would not be able to find the source, but when CJ was accused of the treason, he could not keep quiet. I did what I could, and I managed to get him a pardon. One day I will tell you the story of how he ended up being the only person whose pardon signed by two presidents, associate White House counsel, as well and White House Counsel. After that disaster, I made sure that the names of the people whose pardons I signed were spelled correctly including all legal parts of the names were part of the pardons.

It is still 6:37 am, I still have 23 minutes before I need to prepare for the visit of the new president, who will become a president at noon. Until then I am POTUS, and the man who sleeps next to me is FGOTUS. He really hates it; Josh and Sam never let him live it down, but he can blame only himself. When in 2013 I lost re-election to the new flavor of the Republican party, Toby brought me home. He talked to me and told me what I should be doing next. He also showed to me a napkin with the "Andrea Wyatt for President" written on it. I looked at him and added, "-Ziegler". He asked me if I was sure. I told him that I was. He was worried because of his problems with the law and his pardon. I told him that I will run in 6 years, children would be almost 17 when we begin an 18 when I will take office, and in 6 years people will use to see him next to me. He agreed. We did not have huppah second time. We flew to Atlantic City and became husband and wife second time. My mother asked me, why I even bothered with the divorce, she told me, "Next, time if you would not know what to do with your money, just give them to me." No one understood our divorce, and everyone was happy when we remarried.

For four years I was given lectures and speeches; for four years Toby was next to me; for four years Josh was asking him what he was doing, why he was acting like an idiot; for four years Toby kept quiet. One day he asked Josh and Donna to have dinner with us. Toby explained everything to them, and I declared my candidacy to become the President of the United States of America. Josh again created a miracle. I won. I asked Toby if Josh would be a good COS, he told me that Donna would be even better. For the White House counsel, I asked Ainsley to forget that she was the Republican and help me. She agreed. This how we became a White House mother-hens; or if you ask Republicans "three witches of the White House". Some used stronger language and called us bitch. We did not care. Donna was the best COS the White House knew. She was even better than Leo and we all loved him. Most likely she still sleeps in the arms of her husband. I am sure that Josh won't let her out of the bed a second earlier than she needs to be. She and I agreed to have a "beauty" day tomorrow. Ainsley was asked to stay as the White House council for at least next few months. But two of us are freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Today is January 20th, 2023. The alarm will go off in 10 minutes. I would need to prepare to surrender my post and wish a new president good luck. But for the next 10 minutes, I can forget about everything and just have some fun with my husband. I kiss his lips, slowly, the way I know driving him crazy. He is 72 years old, his hair, beard, and mustache are gray, his face has wrinkles, but I still remember him young. I still remember him with a full head of dark brown hair. I still remember him asking me to marry him, I still remember his happiness when I became pregnant. I still remember his tears when our children were born. I still remember when he asked me if I like to become a president. Without this man, I would not be a woman I am today. I do not care what feminists are saying, they simply never met Tobias Zachary Ziegler, my Toby. He and only he created this outgoing president, Andrea Wyatt-Ziegler, his Andy.

**Notes:**

**bubbe-grandmother  
Auschwitz-concentration camp during WW II  
Ghetto-the Jewish ghettos in German-occupied Europe during World War II  
Shul-synagogue  
Rabbi-a Jewish scholar or teacher, especially one who studies or teaches Jewish law; a person appointed as a Jewish religious leader.  
huppah-a canopy beneath which Jewish marriage ceremonies are performed.  
ketubah-a special type of Jewish prenuptial agreement.  
Hitler Jugend-the youth organization of the Nazi Party in Germany.  
SS-The Schutzstaffel was a major paramilitary organization under Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party in Nazi Germany, and later throughout German-occupied Europe during World War II.**


End file.
